Sweets
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: It's a day off for the Kira investigation, and L has some errands he wants to run. One, actually. Not shounen-ai. Oneshot. R&R!


Sweets

**Sweets.**

**Just a short little one-shot I came up with in math class. **

**They're chained together in this. **

**--**

L woke up with a yawn, gazing through the window to the outside, and shook himself out.of his early-morning funk.

It was a Saturday, as he very well knew, having looked forward to this day for a couple weeks. This Saturday was different. For some strange reason (read: Plot device), the investigation team had the day off to do what they'd like.

L had some things in mind.

The first obstacle in his way was the loudly snoring Light Yagami, who L poked in the forehead with his big toe. Light was a heavy sleeper, and just swatted around his head before falling deeper asleep.

L was getting frustrated. The toe poke usually woke Watari up, so why wasn't it working on Light? His dark eyes fell on a glass of water by the bedside. _Of course,_ he thought, mentally smacking his forehead.

Five seconds later, a very wet Light was being dragged to the bathroom by an enthusiastic L. "Come OONNN!!" yelled the detective, unkempt hair shaking as he ran.

Light said nothing. _Today,_ he reasoned as he put toothpaste to toothbrush, _is not my day._

--

They'd gotten dressed quickly, and L had practically vacuumed down his breakfast, which was (of course) cake. Light was feeling less-than-chipper, and merely let L drag him around the "apartment" like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on, Light!"

"Nnnnmmmnn…"

L had dragged him to the elevator, and pressed the button for the ground floor while schlepping Light inside before the doors closed.

"What are we _doing,_ L?"

L turned slowly and proceeded to look at Light like he was stupid. "It's our day off."

"Uh, yeah, I knew that."

"We're going to the candy shop."

"You woke me up at six in the morning to go to a frickin' CANDY SHOP?"

"…Why, yes."

Light was about to tear L's grinning panda head off. First the idiot had the bright idea to chain them together for who-knows-how-long, _then _he had the nerve to wake him up at six in the morning on a _weekend_, and NOW he was schlepping him to a candy shop! On his day off!

Righteously fuming, he plodded alongside the infuriating detective, who was currently skipping like he hadn't the care in the world. Well, they were chained together, but Light refused to join L in his happiness. So he had to consent with being pulled behind a skipping maniac and dealing with the stares of passersby.

"We're here!" yipped L excitedly, earning another groan from Light.

They were standing in front of a huge chocolate emporium while L practically foamed at the mouth. "CHOCOLATE!" he yelled, acting very OOC while somehow being extremely kawaii.

Light was dragged in against his will. _More sugar for L? Oh god, that's bad. At least he doesn't drink Red Bull or any of those caffeine-filled drinks…_

L was pressing his face up against a case full of chocolate éclairs and busily telling one of he cashiers what he wanted. "Aaand one of _those_, yes, that'd be nice…how about one of those cream-filled ones, what are they called…? Millefeiules? That sounds nice. I'll take six."

Light's face became ashen as the cashier hauled a large bag absolutely bursting with pastries over the counter. "Thank you, sir! Come again!" he waved as the chained pair walked away.

"L?" asked Light, brain still somewhat scrambled from the sheer amount of pastries L had bought. "How did you pay for that?"

"Oh, I have a tab," was the detective's nonplussed answer, and from the muffled sound he was making, Light knew that one of his recently procured pastries was meeting its demise in L's mouth.

--

"Liiiiiiiiight…"

"What?"

"My stomach…it aches…"

He rolled his eyes. "No _way_. I wonder what it's from…it couldn't have been those ten-or-so éclairs you just ate, now could it…?"

There was no reply except for a pained groan.

A few minutes passed.

"Er, L?"

"What."

"Can you pass me…one of those?"

L grinned widely and passed the half-empty bag over to Light.

--

"L! Light! Where ARE YOU?!" yelled Chief Yagami, searching through the "apartment" for the pair.

There was a quiet groan from his left, and the chief followed the sound.

Lying on the floor were L and Light, both somewhat green in the face. Beside them was an empty bag with smears of chocolate on the sides.

"What have you two been doing?" he asked, utterly perplexed.

"Enjoying our day off," Light managed to get out before hauling L up and sprinting to the bathroom, the chain taut as piano wire.

--

**Liked it? Hated it? Ate a mushroom?**

**Review, please. **

**Flames will be used to burn N'Sync CDs. Literally burn, not the computer term.**

**-blakemkenzie-daisukeismyboyfriend-aishiterutsubasa**-


End file.
